Mi regalo
by DELATHEVEELA
Summary: Hay cosas que son para nosotros y hay cosas que por más que luches por ellas, no te pertenecen. "Y vivieron felices para siempre", una gran mentira, que todo cuento jura es verdad. Ten en cuenta que no puedes huir de tu destino, a veces solo te queda afrontar las consecuencias de tus errores, aunque eso te cueste la vida.


**DISCLAIMER: **Draco, Hermione y todo lo referente al mundo mágico le pertenecen a J.K, lo demás es mio, jeje.

**AVISO: **este OS participa en el concurso de "Calendario Dramione 2020", para la pagina de Facebook "Citas dramione".

Espero que les guste, no escribo muy seguido y aun tengo historias por terminar, pero deseen me suerte.

**Mi regalo.**

¿Qué haces cuando no puedes cambiar tu pasado?, ¿cuando sientes que por mas que lo intentes nada cambiará? "La vida es bella", dicen todos.

¿Qué pasa cuando la vida no es tan bella como todos dicen, cuando te sientes en un cuarto sin salida ? Tu corazón se acelera, tu inconsciente pone imágenes macabras en las que eres perseguido y odiado por todos en tu mente, sigues con tu vida pero en el fondo hay una fuerza latente que te susurra a diario que no perteneces más en este mundo, puede que seas más sensible de lo que todos creen, pero solo te ven como una persona débil, en lugar de una persona que necesita amor.

No te queda más que pensar en el futuro, por que sabes que has hecho mal, quizá no hayas matado, pero sabes que contribuiste y ayudaste a que alguien más lo hiciera, no te consideras buena persona y tampoco lo hacen los demás, no te queda más que olvidar que en algún momento estuviste en la cima, de la cadena social, y que ahora no eres más que escoria.

Así se encontraba Draco, pensando mientras caminaba por las calles de ese Londres muggle al que tanto sus padres lo habían hecho creer era un lugar asqueroso lleno de cosas que no eran más que cerdos que no merecían el mundo en el que vivían, ahí nadie lo conocía, nadie sabía su pasado, las personas pasaban, niños, hombres los cuales parecían muy apresurados como para notarlo., Las únicas que parecían notar su presencia, eran las chicas que pasaban.

Él podía ver y notar en sus miradas la lujuria, no necesitaba usar Legeremancia, esa mirada la conocía, pues ya sea bruja o muggle, en el fondo siguen siendo mujeres, de su misma especie que al igual que el siente y tienen instintos por los cuales se guían, él no podía mas que ignorar sus miradas pues ya había tenido suficiente de eso, necesitaba a alguien que le dará algo más, que una noche de placer vacío y sin sentimientos reales.

Justo en ese momento estaba mirando fijamente al movimiento que hacían sus pies al caminar. Levantó la vista y como buen estudiante que es y fue, noto una biblioteca frente a él.

Un lugar muy bello con puertas de madera pintadas de azul cielo, adornadas con flores de todos los colores, aunque parecían artificiales aún así muy bellas, a los lados había un pequeño techo lo suficientemente ancho como para tapar las mesas que ahí se encontraban., Eran redondas y al igual que los sillones tenía colores cálidos, y al lado de cada sillón se encontraba un pequeño arreglo floral.

decidió entrar, por simple curiosidad, pues le había gustado el decorado cálido del lugar, notó todos los estantes de libros llenos, todos en color café y con notables marcas que solo un pedazo de madera puede tener, pues no estaba pintada., Estaban muy bien cuidados y sobre cada estante se encontraba un letrero que decía de qué tema eran esos libros., siguió caminando y al llegar al fondo del lugar, vio una pequeña y tranquila cocina, no había notado que fuera, decía que era una biblioteca pero también un café. Se acercó a ver el menú, no conocía muchas de las cosas ahí pero por las imágenes (las cuales no se movían), notaba que se veían muy buenos., Decidió que volvería luego y regreso por el mismo camino por el que había llegado ahí y al girar a su derecha vio una pequeña sección la cual tenía máquinas, las cuales no tenía en el mundo mágico, camino hasta ellas y se sentó frente a una.

.-.

.-.

Felicidad, es el sentimiento que en estos momentos tenía, felicidad de saber que era libre, no tenía porqué soportar más, la tristeza que desde antes la consumía cada día un poco más, era aún muy joven apenas tenía 21 años, pero se sentía orgullosa de que en tan poco tiempo había logrado abrir su librería, donde podía hacer lo que más le gustaba., Estar rodeada de el olor a páginas viejas y pergamino, claro no lo habría podido hacer sola, por ello, ella en colaboración con sus dos amigas las cuales eran amantes y expertas en la preparación de distintas bebidas a base de café, decidieron hacerlo posible ellas con su café y Hermione con sus amados libros, en eso se encontraba pensando, cuando vio a un muchacho entrar a su biblioteca.

Lo notaba no tan feliz pero se veía interesado en el lugar, vio cómo el joven entraba y recorría todo el lugar, ella no podía más que pensar que se veía como un niño, inocente pero perdido, el se acercaba a las computadoras pero no las encendía, tenía curiosidad y decidió ir a preguntar en que lo podía ayudar.

-¿Disculpa, necesitas ayuda con eso?-, preguntó Hermione a lo que el muchacho se le quedo viendo fijamente, sin reaccionar. La preocupación era real, ella se preguntaba porque no contestaba y volvió a preguntar, - disculpa, no quisiera molestar pero estaba viéndote desde el mostrador y eh notado que solo observas la computadora, ¿gusta de mi ayuda?.

.-.

.-.

Draco no era experto en temas muggles pues era hace apenas algunas horas que había decidido entrar a este mundo, no podía hacer más que ver a la máquina frente a él, no tenía ni una idea de como hacerla funcionar, "podría utilizar mi varita, quizá con un poco de magia funcionara", pensaba pero bien sabía que no debía mostrar su varita a lo muggles, esas eran sus divagaciones hasta que oyó una voz.

Rápidamente giro su cabeza, había oído la voz de la chica pero no escucho su pregunta, era una chica pequeña, se notaba bastante delgada y con pelo castaño ondulado poco más abajo de los hombros, tenía una sonrisa bastante derecha y sus diente era muy lindos, tenía las manos juntas frente a ella, su mirada se arrugaba en las esquinas con el típico gesto de sonrisa, una por cierto muy amable, pero basta de eso.

Recordó que le había preguntado algo ya dos veces, sin que él respondiera, -¿perdón?- preguntó Draco de regreso.

-¿Que si no gustas un poco de mi ayuda con la computadora?, si no sabes como utilizarla puedes preguntarme a mí, estoy aquí para ayudarte.- dijo siempre sonriente, a lo cual Draco decidió responder tranquilamente aunque sin una sonrisa, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo.

-No, gracias. he utilizado estas ehhh… máquinas antes es solo que, pueeesss, noooo eh estado muy cercano a ell…as- obviamente estaba nervioso por la sugerencia.

Hermione lo interrumpió, no le veía el caso a que le siguiera mintiendo.

-Mira no hace falta mentir, no te estoy juzgando, solo quiero ayudarte, es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Eh- Draco se quedó pensando y hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero muggle,no sabia como decirle eso,- bien, no se como utilizarlas ni tengo dinero, soy solo un simple mago.- él se le quedó viendo a los ojos a Hermione, sabiendo que decía la verdad aunque dudaba que ella lo tomara como cierto, su mirada era muy cálida e inocente, se veía como una persona tranquila, muy diferente a todas esas chicas que había visto fuera, no podría decir que era la más hermosa pero si muy bella.

Luego ella le contestó.

-Bueno, no te preocupes mucho por ello, yo te enseñare- le dijo ella sonriendo a lo que el le regreso la sonrisa, cómo podía no hacerlo cuando la chica estaba siendo tan amable con el.

-Con una condición- dijo ella y él levantó una ceja y soltó una sonrisa de lado, Hermione lo notó y rápidamente tosió falsamente y le respondió,- no te preocupes seguro que no es lo que estás pensando-.

Draco se hizo el inocente.

-No estaba pensando nada, ¿que pensaste que estaba pensando?- soltó Draco pícaro con una pequeña risa.

Hermione simplemente lo miro, y sonrió, no tomándolo muy en serio y le corrigió.

\- Jajaja , solo quería proponerte que igual aunque no me pagarás ,¿ podrías venir a ayudarme? y de paso pues si eres mago podrías enseñarme algunos trucos de magia, aunque no podría pagarte pues apenas empecé hace unos meses y no tengo lo suficiente como para tener un empleado, podría darte el almuerzo y¿ si quieres tengo un cuarto arriba de aquí, te lo podría rentar y el pago seria que me ayudaras en la librería.

La mirada de Hermione era expectante.

-¿Qué dices?-"_ok, Hermione le acabas de ofrecer un lugar para quedarse a alguien que no conoces, ¿ como porque?" ,"pero míralo pobrecillo, luce como si necesitara ayuda, parece una buena persona_" se respondió a sí misma en su mente .

\- Seguro que piensas que soy un vago, y no tengo donde quedarme, por lo cual me has ofrecido todo eso, ¿porque lo haces?, si no me conoces.- Draco no sabía cómo sentirse, desde que la chica había comenzado a hablar notó que lo miraba con lástima y un poco de compasión., Como alguien que necesitaba ayuda y en realidad, así se sentía, por lo que en lugar de ser su usual y desagradable persona decidió que lo intentaría, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para salir de ese ambiente tóxico, que era ahora para él, el mundo mágico.

Hermione solo se quedó perpleja, pero fue rápida en decir -no sería algo malo si estuvieras en la calle, todos pasamos por momentos malos de vez en cuando, solo que yo tambien e pasado por cosas tristes y no quisiera que estuvieras en alguna mala situación, si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.

Draco la miró ahora con curiosidad, pues se dió cuenta del alma tan generosa de la muchacha -pues puede que estés en lo correcto, te agradezco mucho lo que haces y aceptaré- le dijo convencido, aunque mejor aún no le diría que era rico, pues su dinero se encontraba en el mundo mágico en galeones y no podía simplemente volver y cambiar galeones a libras solo porque si, no quería ver a su madre y mucho menos a su padre, aún se sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho en todo lo que había participado en nombre de los Malfoy.

-Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger- en ese momento la chica le estaba extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, Draco hizo lo debido y correspondió su saludo, también presentándose.- y yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy -y con eso tomo su mano, la cual estaba suave pero muy fría,aunque quizá era por el clima, a pesar de estar en pleno verano, se sentía un poco el frío de la tarde.

Hermione sintió la mano de Draco muy cálida, era bastante grande y suave, pero era mejor no pensar más en eso, Hermione lo soltó y le dijo.

-Por aquí, sígueme- y con eso volteo y empezó a caminar, ella con Draco detrás, mientras tanto las amigas de Hermione había estado viéndolos desde el café.

.-.

.-.

-Le gusta- la pelirroja se le quedó viendo a la rubia. Incrédula así era su mirada, mientras le dijo, -lo dudo Lavender, sabes que Hermione siempre a sido una persona muy amable, pero aun si le gustara no se ve que tengan mala química, ya que vuelva nos contará- a pesar de lo dicho ni ella se convencía a sí misma.

.-.

.-.

Llegaron al cuarto subiendo las escaleras, Hermione abrió la puerta, entro y volteo a verlo, Draco paró frente a ella, - este es el cuarto, es pequeño pero

supongo que te será suficiente- y con eso sonrió.

Draco miró el cuarto, era bastante pequeño y aunque él estaba acostumbrado a los lugares más grandes, ya se adaptaría a este entorno, por ahora es obvio que no se quejaría, pues Hermione estaba siendo ya bastante amable.

\- No te preocupes, es suficiente, ahora solo debo…- dijo y se vio a sí mismo y a su ropa haciendo obvio el hecho de que necesitaba un baño, pues después de pasar unos días solo en el mundo mágico vagando, estaba sucio y necesitaba un buen baño caliente para sentirse mejor.

-Oh, creo que en el armario de tu cuarto hay ropa de hombre que seguro te quedará- en cuanto dijo esto, Hermione se empezó a sentir un poco triste y cabizbaja y Draco lo noto.

-Disculpa, no quisiera causarte molestias- dijo Draco, y en realidad no quería causarle molestias o problemas.

-No, no, no es molestia alguna, no te preocupes, es solo ropa, pero debo volver a la biblioteca, no hay nadie que atienda por mi así que te dejo, para que puedas descansar o hacer lo que te plazca, adios- lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, pues no quería preguntas y así se fue de nuevo hacia la tienda, dejando en ese cuarto a un Draco curioso y un poco confundido pero igualmente muy agradecido.

Aún con sus dudas Draco procedió a ver la ropa en el pequeño armario, sacó una camisa blanca muy casual y un par de pantalones de mezclilla los tendió sobre la cama, procedió a entrar al baño y sin fijarse mucho en su entorno se duchó.

Al salir, se puso la ropa, esta le quedaba un poco grande pero era cómoda que es lo que en ese momento necesitaba, no quería ser el Draco Malfoy del mundo mágico, solo quería ser él, lo que en realidad era Draco, no seria como siempre actuaba y se comportaría como una persona tranquila,. al menos por una vez en su vida, sería él mismo.

.-.

.-.

-Bueno, bueno.-dijo alegremente la pelirroja,- así que ahora le damos refugio a las causas perdidas ¿ehhh?, no pensé que fueras a ofrecerle el cuarto de...- Lavender volteó a verla estaba a punto cometer un error, casi podía ver los ojos de Hermione humedecerse, no quería hacerla llorar así que siguió.

,-Ese tipo, ¿quien es?, no pensé que lo conocieras.- término.

-Pues, de hecho no lo conozco- cuando ella dijo eso ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y algo preocupadas, Hermione no encontraba a donde esconderse.

-!Hermione, ¿como se te ocurre ofrecerle un cuarto a alguien que no conocemos?¡- Ginny estaba molesta, pero más que nada preocupada por su amiga, pues mientras hablaba su ceño se arrugaba mas y mas mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos.

\- !Acaso estas loca, que acaso no crees que sea una persona mala¡, a veces te juro que me preocupas- término cruzando sus brazos, y pensando en todo lo que Hermione había sufrido, y por todo lo que no quería que pasara nuevamente.

\- Es solo que, que,,, bueno puede que sí, pero necesitaba ayuda, lo pude notar en sus ojos, se veía perdido, confundido y triste, no podía dejarlo así- cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas mojaron su cara, Ginny podía oír su voz entrecortada y como empezaba a hiperventilar, sabía que no podía dejar que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad.

-Hermione, tranquila, respira amiga, no quise hacerte sentir mal solo no quiero que salgas lastimada no quiero verte como antes, no quiero verte tirada en tu cama yo te quiero feliz Hermione, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar como antes- solo pudo abrazar a Hermione, mientras ella escondía su cara en el cuello de Ginny.

-No te preocupes, por favor no me regañes, solo quiero ayudar- le dijo a Ginny esperando que ella la entendiera.

-Solo quiero ayudar. Antes no pude hacer nada por Harry pero yo se que si puedo ayudar a Draco, no quiero que haya alguien más cruzando por mi vida si ayudar, entiéndeme, por favor, por favor.

Ginny la abrazó de nuevo,-lo se amiga, lo se, yo te ayudare, solo quiero verte feliz, ¿si?- le preguntó a Hermione limpiando su cara y sonriendo a lo que Hermione respondió de la misma manera.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa

Ginny sabía que sería un error, pero si algo malo pasaba ahí estaría ella para ayudarla a estar mejor nuevamente.

Con eso cada quien se fue a su lugar pues personas empezaban a entrar con destino a la biblioteca y si hacían lo que esperaban, se dirigirán a la cafetería.

Hermione estaba feliz, pues ahora Ginny aunque no muy de acuerdo la ayudaría para evitar que este muchacho tuviera malos ratos.

Draco bajó, y le dirigió una mirada a Hermione y luego a ambas muchachas en la cafetería.

se acercó a ellas y se presentó,con lo que comprobó que al igual que Hermione eran muy amables.

Ambas le sonrieron y con eso siguieron con su trabajo y el fue a comenzar con lo que habían quedado.

.-.

.-.

Esa noche, Draco se quedó con Hermione en la biblioteca, las luces casi todas apagadas, Lavender y Ginny los veían desde la cafetería que estaban limpiando, se miraban la una a la otra con duda pero solo querían que Hermione fuera feliz, así que se limitaban a observar desde la distancia.

Hermione y Draco estaban en la mesa de la esquina una,( una de las cuales habían estado fuera del lugar más temprano) la miro a los ojos y le mostró sus puños abiertos y frente a sus ojos, los cerró, todo sin dejar de verla. Abrió sus puños y ella se sorprendió al ver que en donde antes no había nada ahora se encontraban 2 pequeñas flores de color azul, Hermione se quedó sorprendida al verlas.

\- Wow, ¿como hiciste eso?- se veía muy feliz y sorprendida, viendo por arriba y por debajo de su mano para ver a donde estaba oculto el truco.

\- ¿Dónde está el truco?, todo mago tiene trucos.

Él solo soltó su distintiva sonrisa ladeada y le dijo -puede ser, todo mago tiene trucos, pero solo un buen mago es capaz de hacer trucos sin que nadie vea lo que hace y el mago perfecto jamás revela sus trucos, solo hace que la gente disfrute el espectáculo.- y con eso le sonrío, le guiño el ojo y puso ambas flores en su mano, se levantó y fue en dirección a su cuarto.

Hermione, dirigió su mirada a las flores, un rato después también subió hacia su propia habitación y puso ambas flores en la orilla de la ventana viendo hacia afuera.,

La noche estrellada y con luna llena, no podía estar más feliz, y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acostó sobre su cama, apagó la luz de noche, se cubrió y cerró sus ojos.

Mientras Draco del otro lado estaba sufriendo pesadillas, eran pequeñas, nada comparado con su última noche en la mansión, aunque sí lo suficiente para hacerlo sudar y moverse de un lado a otro, mañana sería otro día.

.-.

.-.

Así pasaba el tiempo, los meses y con ellos las estaciones, las flores se marchitaron, y las hojas empezaron a caer de los árboles, el clima en Inglaterra casi nunca era bueno pero en estas fechas era un poquito peor.

Pero nada podía quitarle la sonrisa a Hermione, mientras Draco le ayudaba cambiar la decoración de flores a hojas secas y todo el lugar estaba decorado con pequeñas luces, esas que usualmente se utilizan para la navidad, a Hermione le encantaban y con el aroma a café por todos lados, se hacía una atmósfera muy muy cálida.

Esa tarde, cuando todos los clientes se habían marchado ya, Draco se sentó en la mesa habitual, junto a Hermione y en esta ocasión decidió utilizar hojas, puso dos hojas frescas y verdes sobre sus palmas y le dijo a Hermione.- mira las hojas en mis manos y luego voltea a ver mis ojos, cuando yo te diga que ya voltea a ver las hojas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Hermione al igual que Draco estaba muy concentrada e hizo todo tal cual le dijo Draco, quedó estupefacta cuando vio que las hojas que antes habían estado frescas, ahora estaban muy oscuras y ya arrugadas, básicamente secas.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- le preguntó tranquilamente pero igualmente sorprendida.

-Magia- se limitó a decir Draco mientras le daba las hojas secas a Hermione. Con eso la dejo y subió, pero Hermione no quería que se fuera.

-!Espera¡- le dijo Hermione fuertemente, el solo paró y volteó a verla expectante con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Eh, no se si gustes un poco de chocolate caliente, te puedo preparar un poco en mi apartamento, ¿que dices?.- Draco sonrió -Sí- le contestó y esperó a que ella subiera antes que él y él la siguió.

Lavender y Ginny solo podían ver y esperar que Hermione no se enamorara de él, lo triste es que Hermione no podía estar más perdida dentro de ese laberinto que era el amor, el mago, poco a poco había logrado hechizarla con su magia y ya no había salida.

Ginny se lamento pues no tenía un buen presentimiento, no sabía qué, pero algo le decía que eso terminaría muy, muy mal.

.-.

.-.

Ya dentro del apartamento de Hermione y con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano ambos se sentaron en el sillón y hablaron de todo, ahí fue cuando Hermione le contó a Draco de Harry, cómo se conocieron, como estaban a punto de casarse y también cómo es que no fue posible, pues 1 semana antes de su boda, él había muerto, le contó de cómo él la salvó de perderse, como él la ayudó y la amó.

Se reprochaba a sí misma cada día el no haber podido hacer lo mismo por él, tenía muchas secuelas físicas y mentales, había pasado mucho tiempo triste pues ese amor que la salvó del dolor se vio forzado a morir en circunstancias muy inadecuadas.

Draco tocó la mano de Hermione y , luego la posó sobre la mejilla derecha de Hermione y la consoló mientras ella frotaba su mejilla sobre la mano de Draco, hasta que él decidió acercarse un poco más, poner la mano izquierda sobre la otra mejilla y sin más la beso, ella lo beso de regreso, sus besos eran suaves, dulces y Draco solo la siguió.

Ella lo jalo del cuello más hacia ella, como si quisiera desaparecer el espacio entre ambos, cada vez lo jalaba mas, Draco captó lo que quería y solo se dejo llevar, recostándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarle.

Hacía tiempo que Hermione no se sentía como lo hacía ahora, soltó el cuello de Draco y mientras él se sostiene suspendido con ayuda de sus brazos, Hermione deslizó su blusa por sobre su cabeza y se quedó ahí solo con su bralette cubriendo su pecho, mientras miraba a Draco, este sin decir una sola palabra el solo poso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho izquierdo, miraba la cara de Hermione expectante y justo ahora se veía tan inocente, tan necesitada de afecto, justo como él.

Bajo la tela de ese pecho y acercó su boca hacia él, Hermione se quedo viendo al techo mientras sentía como Draco succionaba su pecho, como su boca y lengua caliente jugaba con el pezón, ella no cerró sus ojos, aun viendo el techo con el ceño fruncido por la excitación, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y lo empujó más cerca de su cuerpo, a lo que ella gimió, y sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso cuando las lágrimas se juntaban en ellos.

El la mordió y ella cerro sus ojos, ahí sintió como las lágrimas caían por los lados de sus ojos,y dio un grito ahogado por el nudo en su garganta, Draco paro y la miró.

-Sigue, por favor no pares, por favor- le rogó ella pues lo que más necesitaba era olvidar por un rato todo, olvidar el pasado.

Ese amor del pasado no pudo ser, ahora solo quería concentrarse el todo lo que Draco la hacía sentir.

Él entendió que ella necesitaba esto y siguió, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón.

Así siguieron ambos, intentando salir de su realidad, necesitados de afecto, necesitados de amor, esa noche fue especial, y al día siguiente ambos bajaron sintiéndose un poco tímidos por lo que habían hecho pero felices.

.-.

.-.

Los meses seguían pasando y así se llego diciembre, eran dos semanas antes de navidad, y habían ya cambiado la decoración de hojas secas a copos de nieve por todo el lugar, habían colgado la escarcha falsa y habían puesto un pinito navideño, estaba especialmente lleno ese día, pues el lugar era muy cálido y acogedor, a comparación del frío atardecer que estaba fuera.

Lavender y Ginny estaban preparadas con la indumentaria necesaria, al igual que Draco y Hermione, esta indumentaria consistía de gorros navideños y todos vestían de rojo, con pantalones negros.

Así paso su día, muy ocupado pero tranquilo.

Esa noche cuando todos se fueron, Hermione y Draco se encontraban sentados en su habitual mesa pero en esta ocasión Draco le dijo algo muy raro.

\- Hoy sera la ultima que podre hacer un truco de magia para ti.

-¿Por Qué?- le pregunto Hermione, a lo que él respondió.

\- Mi magia ya se terminó- sus ojos se veían felices o es lo que su cara reflejaba.

-Aun a los mejores magos, se les termina la magia, creo que ya te mostré todos mis trucos, esta noche te mostraré el último, pero será el mejor,¿ de acuerdo?.- le dijo Draco a Hermione y mientras le preguntaba sus ojos reflejaban su duda.

-Esta bien, pero haz que sea inolvidable ¿trato?- preguntó ella.

-Trato- contesto el.

Con eso Draco acepto.- lo será, lo prometo- sonrió,- mientras tanto ya sabes que hacer- termino diciendo y le lanzo un pequeño beso al aire.

Hermione como ya lo habían hecho por varios meses, de inmediato volvió su vista hacia abajo y hacia ambas palmas de las manos de Draco,ella sabía que lo que él hacía no era una simple ilusión como lo es la magia que ella conocía, pues Draco hacía cosas que otros magos no, aunque no le diría que ya sabía su secreto, como cada vez solo luciría sorprendida.

O eso decía, hasta que vio como dos pequeños copos de nieve se formaban en sus manos, las cuales antes había estado secas, Draco miraba fijamente su expresión y vio su ceño arrugar con duda y curiosidad, él adoraba ver su cara, aunque sospechaba que ya desde hacía un tiempo solo fingía sorprenderse, obviamente este no era el último truquillo de magia que le mostraría, eso seria después.

Por ahora solo disfrutaría verla fingir.

Hermione termino de ver cómo se formaban y curiosa pasó los dedos por encima de ellos. Frío es lo que sentía, estaba en realidad sorprendida.

-¿Como?- y subió su mirada a la cara de Draco.

\- El mago perfecto no revela sus trucos,- era el momento- pero si quieres saber mis trucos ve hoy a mi habitación,y lo sabrás.- eso fue todo, dejó los copos en las manos de Hermione, se levantó de la silla y se fue a su habitación.

.-.

.-.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, sabía, pero quería que él le dijera.

Toco la puerta, no tardó ni diez segundos ahí cuando la puerta se abrió, ella entró. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, por la ventana solo entraba luz de luna y no podía ver mucho, solo pudo sentir que alguien tomaba su mano y volteo a su lado izquierdo, vio a Draco bajo las sombras pero sintió su otra mano enredarse en su cintura, y voltearla para que así ella estuviera con su vista hacia la ventana.

Draco se encontraba a su espalda muy pegada a su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello y la hacía que caminara hacia adelante.

Sin despegar su cara de el cuello de Hermione, tomó su varita y la puso en su mano, no necesitó mas palabras.

-Lo sabía- expresó ella, mientras se podía sentir a sí misma temblando, pues la emoción la estaba matando.

-Lo sé-, dijo Draco- solo quiero que sientas la magia de verdad- y con eso dicho mencionó algunas palabras claramente en latín mientras cubría la mano ella con la suya, pronto ella empezó a sentir, un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, que iba desde su mano a todo lo demás, aunque empezaba a sentir un poco de deseo, lujuria, pasión.

\- Todo lo que estás sintiendo es mi energía, mi magia recorriendo tu cuerpo- dijo esto entre besos, Hermione solo con eso estaba que se volvía loca, el hecho de saber y sentir lo que Draco sentía, solo la hacía querer más.

Besaba su cuello con cada vez más pasión, ella mientras tenía la varita en su mano, se olvidó de ella y dejo que las sensaciones la inundarán, ella puso su mano sobre la mano de de Draco que estaba en su cintura y le dijo.

\- Lo siento, siento tu magia, y me gusta mucho sentirme así- Draco estaba cegado por la pasión, pero aun así logro concentrarse y decirle.

-Repite lo que yo te diga-,ella asintió.

-Expecto patronum- susurro él en su oído y ella sintió escalofríos que erizaban su piel, aunque estaba cubierta por una nube de excitación, lo repitió

-Expecto patronum-, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver, como una clase se destello plateado se formaba hacia a donde la varita estaba apuntando.

Al poco rato ese destello se empezaba a transformar en un hurón,

-Ese pequeño ser es lo que soy en lo más profundo de mi,- en eso vio que otro animalito se formaba junto a su hurón- oh-, estaba sorprendido, pues jamás pensó que algo mas se formaría.

-Supongo que ese eres tu, tu ser- era una nutria, vio como ambas criaturas jugueteaban alrededor de ellos, y Hermione rió, fuertemente, como una niña pequeña que es mecida en un columpio, y Draco no pudo más que sentir felicidad, apretándola más a su cuerpo y mientras más feliz era más se iluminaba su cuarto con ese destello plateado.

-Este hechizo solo es posible hacerlo con recuerdos felices- le dijo a lo que ella respondió.

-Es hermoso.

-Hermione, ¿eres feliz?,- preguntó Draco y espero la respuesta.

\- Si, demasiado, estoy tan feliz. que si fuera un crimen serlo, iría gustosamente a encerrarme en la cárcel. Gracias a ti hoy me siento más feliz que nunca- Draco supo que ahí estaba su propósito para vivir. Draco bajó la mano y con ella la varita y así lentamente el hurón y la nutria desaparecieron, y Hermione no se volvió a sentir tranquila pues noto que a pesar de ya no sentir la energía de Draco ella también sentía la pasión que él sentía por ella, ahí lo beso, y desde ese primer beso no pararon esa noche, demostrándose el uno a el otro todo lo que sentían.

.-.

.-.

Eran las 3 am, cuando Draco despertó seguía teniendo esta pesadilla recurrente, donde era obligado a tomar la marca tenebrosa, nunca había sido una buena persona y lo sabía, pero estaba muy lejos de ser un asesino, debía ir a la mansión, solo ahí podía conseguir los ingredientes para hacer la poción contra pesadillas.

Antes de irse tomó un paquete de su mesita de noche y lo dejó en el apartamento de Hermione, ahí se encontraba su regalo de navidad, con eso salió y se dirigió con rumbo a mansion Malfoy.

Entró al mundo mágico, y todo mundo se veía feliz, a excepción de el, pues regresar a este mundo solo le recordaba que ya no pertenecía en el y todo lo golpeó de repente, todos esos sentimientos de ansiedad, lo perseguían., Intentó solo seguir su camino hasta llegar a donde iba, aunque sentía que una presencia lo vigilaba lo ignoro y entro, andar por el camino que llevaba de la entrada a las puertas de la mansión, ya no se sentía como cuando regresaba de la escuela.

Ya no le producía felicidad si no ansiedad, preocupación.

No había salido de buenos términos con sus padres, pensó que tal vez no estarían felices de verlo , subió los escalones y abrió las puertas, dentro de las cuales se encontraba un espectáculo, muy feo.

Vio todo tirado, las cortinas rotas, los muebles hechos añicos y todo estaba sumido en la obscuridad.

-!Pinky¡- llamó él a su pequeño elfo, la pequeña y huesuda criatura apareció al instante aterrorizada-¿ que ha pasado aquí,Pinky?. preguntó Draco muy asustado a lo que el elfo respondió.

-!Los mortifagos, son los pocos que lograron huir, han venido para atrapar a los traidores, los buscaban a ustedes joven Malfoy¡, a sus padres los han matado y no tardaran es saber que está aquí, !DEBE IRSE, SI LO VEN LO MATARAN¡- dijo el elfo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Bien lo haré, nos iremos- pero en eso las puertas se cerraron y Draco intentó desaparecerse, no lo lograba, incluso le pidió a Pinky que lo ayudara con su magia de elfo, pero ni siquiera él pudo hacerlo pues solo desaparecía Pinky.

Draco había olvidado su varita y no podría volver con Hermione ya no podría hacer más magia sin varita, pues aunque sí podía hacer magia esta era débil, vio que no tenía salida, no podía escapar, no le quedaba de otra, aun con todos esos pensamientos, logró articular palabras suficientes para pedirle a Pinky que cuidara de Hermione.

-!Pinky, no podré escapar, este es mi fin¡, mientras lo decía la voz se le entrecortaba pues estaba a punto de llorar, no quería morir, pero no tenía salida.

-Te libero Pinky, no puedes quedarte conmigo, debes irte- el pequeño elfo se rehusaba a ser liberado, pues le gustaba servir a su amo Draco.

Le ordenó al pequeño elfo.- !VETE , sal ahora de aquí Pinky, está bien si no quieres ser liberado te ordeno que busques a Hermione Granger y que la cuides, por favor, cuídala siempre¡- dijo el.

\- !Pero amo, no puedo dejarlo, debo cuidar de usted¡- Pinky se veía como si quisiera tirarse al suelo a llorar .

-!No pinky, por mi ya no puedes hacer nada, no puedo salir y ya saben que estoy aquí, por favor pinky¡,- Draco se tiró al suelo frente a pinky y lo miro a los ojos estaba muy serio aunque las lágrimas ya nublaban su vista y caían por por su cara- pinky, yo,,, yo no saldré pero necesito que por favor, por favor vayas y cuides a Hermione ella no es mágica y no dudo que los mortifagos quieran buscarla y hacerle algo,!POR FAVOR¡- le gritó Draco.

-Te lo ruego Pinky-, le dijo Draco ya casi sin voz al elfo a lo que él respondió.

\- Como ordene amo-, y con eso desapareció. Draco se quedó ahí de rodillas en el suelo y apenas unos minutos después de desaparecer, el característico humo negro de los mortifagos apareció y de entre el, se formaron figuras humanas encapuchadas y el seguía de rodillas, aunque las lágrimas ya se habían secado, solo miro hacia arriba y vio una varita frente a sus ojos, estaba aun así muy estoico, resignado a saber que había cometido un error.

Afuera se lograba ver desde las rotas cortinas de la mansión Malfoy un destello de color verde intenso, era obvio lo que había pasado, ese fue su fin.

La vida se encaprichó en no dejarlo ser feliz, quizá no había matado pero si contribuyó mucho a otras muertes, por fin su destino lo había alcanzado.

.-.

.-.

Al llegar al a el lugar donde se encontraba la persona de la que debía cuidar, vio como esta chica se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana enrollada en una sábana que apenas y cubría su cuerpo, viendo la lluvia a través del cristal, sus mejillas húmedas evidenciando lo que había pasado.

Tenía una caja abierta en la mano, con una nota en la que Draco le decía que tuvo que salir pero volvería pronto, ella en su ser supo que algo no estaba bien.

De repente había sentido una tristeza enorme que se reflejaba con las lágrimas que ahora adornaban su rostro.

Junto a la varita de su amo, tenía la caja ladeada, y así Pinky logro ver lo que ahí se encontraba.

Era un collar, reconocía el collar que consistía de una simple cadena de plata y en el centro se encontraba una esmeralda cubriendo la tapa del colguije el cual podía abrirse.

Era una joya familiar de los Malfoy.

Aunque no era solo un simple collar de la familia, podía sentir un poco de la magia de su amo y lo comprobó cuando Hermione lo abrió, pues pudo escuchar en un susurro el hechizo guardia, y al finalizar este, el típico destello plateado emergió de él, el cual inundó su habitación dejando ver al pequeño hurón jugueteando alrededor de ella, mientras ella lloraba entre risas.

Debía acercarse a ella y decirle quien era y porqué estaba ahí, pero por ahora solo la vería por un pequeño rato para darle espacio.

.-.

.-.

Hermione se encontraba en su apartamento, sentada frente a su ventana, hacía apenas minutos de que se había sentado ahí después de leer la carta en la que Draco le hacía un regalo, el cual era ese collar tan bello, que se encontraba en la caja, en cuanto lo había tocado sintió a Draco en el y cuando lo abrió la magia surgió nuevamente.

En la carta decía lo que había hecho con ese collar para que ella lo tuviera cerca, como había encontrado un hechizo con el que podría impregnar su magia en un objeto inanimado, no tenía vida, solo era lo suficientemente mágico como para hacerla sentirlo a él.

No sabía si él volviera, aunque esperaba que si, poco sabía ella que el ser del que se había enamorado había dejado de existir, pues frente a sus ojos vio como las flores se secaban poco a poco, las hojas secas se convertían en polvo y los copos de nieve se derritieron, no sabia que había pasado pero se sentía muy triste, y ahí se quedo viendo por su ventana.

Un pequeño ser apareció a su lado, al principio ella se asusto pero luego escucho como Draco lo había enviado.

Estaba desconsolada al saber lo que había sucedido, Draco no regresaría, y ella no podía hacer nada, cayó sobre sus rodillas, y Pinky la abrazo a lo que Hermione regresó el abrazo, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-No está sola, ama, jamás lo volverá a estar- le dijo Pinky, Hermione pensó que se refería a que el estaría con ella, pero el pequeño elfo refería a alguien más.

Para Hermione, el collar de Draco era su más preciado regalo, una pequeña parte de él, una parte de Draco, que siempre la acompañaría.

Aunque Pinky sabía que ella, tendría a un nuevo amo Malfoy, él se encargaría de protegerlos, justo como el amo Draco le había pedido que lo hiciera.


End file.
